Les âmes égarées
by Larmesofblood
Summary: Deux personnes que tout oppose se retrouvent ,après un dur combat, dans la mythique Forêt Interdite . Parfois , il n'y a qu'un mince voile entre l'amour et la guerre. Ils en sont la preuve vivante .
1. Rencontre mortelle

_**Note de l'auteur **_**: __****Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter . Soyez gentil avec moi ^^ . L'histoire se déroule après la bataille finale du tome 7 et ne tient donc pas compte de l'épilogue . Attention : Rating M pour les chapitres suivants ! Rien d'autre à ajouter sauf : Bonne lecture ( et un petit commentaire si ce n'est pas trop demander ^^ ) : ) **

**_ Les âmes égarées _**

_**POV Lucius Malefoy**_

Est-ce vrai ? Avons nous vraiment perdu cette bataille ? Pendant toutes ces années , j'attendais fébrilement ce jour . Et voilà , tous mes espoirs réduits à néant . Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus de ce monde .

Et moi ? Qui suis-je ? Que reste-t-il de moi ? Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide : vide d'émotions, de sentiments , vide de vie , vide de tout . Et pourtant je reste vivant ! Je ne suis plus rien , le sang s'écoule hors de mes plaies , signe que la vie s'échappe de mon corps meurtri .

Le froid glacial s'empare de moi, seul au milieu de la forêt interdite . Je n'ai pas peur car je n'ai plus rien à perdre , plus de ma femme , plus de fils, plus de manoir . C'est une évidence : je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même . Autrefois , j'étais fier, droit , charismatique . Maintenant , je suis réduit à l'esclavage , à la torture éternelle .

Peut-être que rester ici à me vider de mon sang est une belle mort ... De toute façon , rien n'est pire qu'Azkaban , l'endroit des âmes damnées et oubliées .

L'obscurité m'engloutti peu à peu dans son long manteau noir . Je ne veux plus me battre , je suis faible , comme je l'ai dit : je suis détruit . Je m'adosse à un arbre pour me soutenir tant bien que mal . C'est trop dur ... je glisse le long du tronc en sanglottant .

La douleur physique provenant de tout mon corps n'est rien comparée aux assauts de culpabilité aui éclatte dans mon coeur . Je ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été l'homme que j'étais , je suis toujours le même homme , je m' en veux de ne pas avoir pu me battre pour la vie de ma famille . Je me battais pour mes convictions personnelles , égoistement . Voilà ce que je regrette le plus : mon égoisme .

**_POV HERMIONE_**

Nous avons gagné ... c'est bien ! Non , je ne suis pas heureuse , je ne fais pas la fête avec les autres . Comment pourrais être heureuse alors que nous avons perdu autant de personnes que nous aimions ? Tonks , Lupin , Fred , Lavande , et d'autres encore . Pourquoi ais-je survécu ? Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la leur ...

De plus , mes sentiments sont retournés et chamboulés , Ron m'aime mais pour moi il est comme un frère . Je ne saurais pas m'installer avec lui pour que l'ont batisse une vie ensemble et encore moins penser au mariage ou aux enfants . Harry , lui, comme Ron , souhaite pouvoir prendre le temps maintenant que la guerre est finie . Moi , je veux continuer ma vie , poursuivre des études , trouver un travail ! Seulement , mes 2 meilleurs amis ne me comprennent pas et cela m'afflige .

Voilà pourquoi , à 4h du matin le jour de la Victoire , je me ballade seule dans la forête interdite . Soudain , une forme se dessine adossée à un arbre dans l'obscurité . Je sors ma baguette d'un geste rapide .

-Qui est là ? demandais-je d'une voix froide .

- Seulement moi , répond une voix étouffée par la douleur et les larmes . Cependant , la voix traînante et grave ne laisse aucun doute sur son propriétaire : Lucius Malefoy .

Ma baguette tremble dans ma main serrée , je ne pense pas pouvoir subir émotionnellement ou physiquement un autre combat . D'autre part , j'ai déjà combattu contre Monsieur Malefoy , je peux donc certifier qu'il est un adversaire de taille .

Malgré cela , il ne bouge pas et n'essaye même pas de sortir sa baguette. Je ne sais que ressentir en voyant cet homme gisant à terre contre un arbre ; de la haine , de la pitié ? Je pourrais me venger pour les blessures que Bellatrix Lestrange , sa belle-soeur , m'a infligées . Je pourrais aussi profiter de sa faiblesse pour venger Ginny . Après tout , n'est-ce pas sa faute si elle a été emmenée dans la Chambre des secrets ?

L'ironie du sort a fait que Molly a tué Bellatrix en duel cette nuit . Je pourrais torturé Malefoy pour d'innombrables raisons , mais je suis fatiguée de tout ça .

J'avance lentement vers l'homme brisé , gardant ma baguette en main comme sécurité . Plus je m'avance , mieux je le distingue . Je préfère ne pas m'approcher trop près , donc je laisse environ 3 mètres entre nous .

- Lumos , murmurais-je

La lumière me révèle le visage et le corps de Lucius Malfefoy . Son apparence a tellement changée que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître , seulement, le regard gris acier qui me fixe ne peut appartenir qu'à lui ! Même Drago n'avait pas le même . Les cheveux de Malefoy senior , qui devaient être attachés au début de la bataille , sont maintenant en partie sortis du ruban noir qui le retenaient , de sorte que de longues mèche blondes pendent sur ses épaules .

-Achevez moi , je vous en supplie ..., une voix rauque , dénuée de sentiments me sort de mon inspection de Mr Malefoy

Il n'est pas difficile de voir que ses blessures sont graves. Il risque de mourir si il ne reçoit pas de soins immédiatement ...

_**Note de l'auteur : Alors , un Lucius mort ou un vivant ? La suite au prochain chapitre si vous voulez ! **_

_**Merci de votre lecture : )**_


	2. La décision

_**Note de l'auteur **__**: Tout d'abord , j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire ... merci merci merci et merci encore ! : ) **_

_**Personnellement , je préfère des chapitres qui comptent environ 1000/1500 mots , je trouve ça plus agréable à lire mais si plusieurs personnes aimeraient avoir des chapitres plus longs , je peux faire un effort ! **_

_**Voilà le prochain chapitre : bon amusement et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

- Je ...ne peux pas faire ...ça , c'est totalement inconcevable pour moi,béguaillais-je

Il se redressa un peu en grimaçant de douleur et affiche ensuite son habituel air supérieur sur son visage .

- Allons , petite Sang-De-Bourbe , les Griffondors ne se vantent-ils pas de leur légendaire courage ? Il est facile de donner le mort , un simple sortilège suffit , tu sais comment faire non ? De plus , je suis certain que tu veux ma mort autant que moi-même . Alors , fais le !

Je sais qu'il fait ça pour m'énerver, pour que je perde mon sang-froid et que je le tue dans ma folie . Dans son état , je doute qu'il faille se servir de L'Avada Kedavra ,un simple sort d'attaque peut suffir .

Un seul mot dans sa longue tirade à réussi à m'énervé , pourtant je m'y suis habituée ... Sang-De-Bourbe ... Je ne peux plus supporter d'être appelée de la sorte par ces gens qui se croient supérieurs sur base des principes des Sangs-Purs . Qui sont-ils donc pour nous juger ?

Cette fois-ci , je m'approche franchement , ne montrant que de l'assurance sur mon visage , pour finir agenouillée aux cotés du blessé . A mon plus grand étonnement , il ne fait aucun geste de recul . D'un mouvement vif,je m'appuye de toutes mes forces sur une des blessures de sa cuisse droite . Le sang suinte hors de l'entaille profonde et s'écoule sur mes mains ainsi que sur le pantalon en cuir de Monsieur Malfefoy.

Il laisse échapper un cri de douleur mais ne fait aucun geste poiur essayer de me repousser . Après avoir infliger à nouveau une forte pression sur sa jambe , je relève ma manche gauche et lui colle mon avant-bras sous le nez .

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de voir Bellatrix me torturer sur le plancher de votre salon cette nuit là . Je ne risque pas de l'oublier , chaque fois que je vois cette cicatrice , les images me reviennent plus horribles les uns que les autres .

je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues . Monsieur Malefoy regardait l'écriture " Sang-De-Bourbe " à peine cicatrisée sur mon bras . Je descends à nouveau ma manche , honteuse d'avoir ainsi exposé mes faiblesses devant un Mangemort .

- Je sais ce que c'est de porter une cicatrice dont on a honte vous savez ? me répondit-il

Doucement et en grimaçant de douleur il releva sa propre manche gauche. Je sais ce que je vais voir mais pourtant , j'appréhende le moment où je vais distinguer la terrible Marque des Ténèbres .

- Vous voyez , moi aussi je suis marqué éternellement , et comme vous je n'éprouve que horreur , honte et dégout devant cette marque d'esclavage . La seule différence entre nous , c'est que un jour , j'en étais fier et honnoré ... mais les choses on changées . Détrompez-vous , je ne regrette pas d'être un Mangemort , mais il y a des choses que je faites au nom de cette marque dont je ne suis pas fier .

Je peux sentir ses forces le quitter , il est essoufflé et il tremble ,j'en déduis il n'en a plus pour longtemps . Mes doigts se dirigent malgré moi vers son avant-bras . Quand ma peau rencontre la sienne , je ressents des picottements électriques dans tout mon corps . Vu l'étonnement apparant sur le viage de Monsieur Malefoy , je comprends qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi . Ma main retrace les contours de la Marque des Ténèbres . C'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque l'apparence de sa peau sur son bras , elle est rouge vif , comme brulée .

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbre n'a pas cessé de m'appeler à ses côtés durant toute la nuit . Je n'ai pas répondu et à chaque appel , la brulure était plus forte .

Sa voix tremblait , de froid , de tristesse , de peur ...

L'homme étendu près de moi n'est plus le même , les évenements de ces derniers temps l'ont changés en une autre personne . Lui aussi est fatigué et détruit . Nous sommes finalement dans la même situation , nous sommes semblables .

Sans réfléchir , je penche mon visage vers son avant-bras toujours exposé à l'air libre . Mes lèvres froides entre en contacte avec sa peau brulante . Il gémit , je ne sais pas si c'est de douleur ou de soulagement mais je continue de laisser traîner mes lèvres le long de son bras . Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de mes gestes , tout ce que je veux c'est méloigner des horreurs des cette guerre .

J'ai pris une décision , peut-être est-ce la mauvaise : Je vais aider Lucius Malfefoy !

Je vais l'aider même si je sois me vider de toute mon énergie mais il est hors de question que cet homme perde la vie là étendu à côté de moi .

Je décolle mes lèvres de la peau meurtrie de son bras et j'attrape ma baguette . Une vague de peur traverse le visage de Monsieur Malefoy quand il s'aperçoit de mes actions .

- Laissez moi vous aider , murmurais-je d'une voix légèrement trop douce à mon goût .

Immédiatement , son corps et son visage se crispe , cette fois , je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de la douleur . Si il est soigné , les aurores l'emmèneront directement à Azkaban . Je peux comprendre qu'il préfère la mort mais**_ laisser quelqu'un souffrir ou mourir ne fais pas partie de mes nombreux principes ._**

**_-Je s_**uis désolée , laissais-je échapper .

Il eu un éclat de rire rauque sans joie ... plutôt un rire amer plein de sarcasme .

Je vous ai persécutée pendant presque 7 ans et c'est vous qui vous excusez ...

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse il me semble , répondis-je du tac au tac . Je dois avoir accès à vos blessures pour que je puisse les soigner .

Il m'adresse un regard perçant , comme si il voulait pouvoir percer mes pensées rien qu'en me regardant , puis il commence à enlever sa cape noire .

Je vois son visage déformé par la souffrance et ses mains trembler ... je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui une fois encore .

- Laisser moi faire , lui proposais-je

Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise maculée de sang , son sang . Un sang soit disant si pure , l'un des plus pure de Grande-Bretagne . Je me force à oublier ces pensées pour me concentrer sur mon travail de guérisseuse . En poussant cette même chemise , je découvre son torse , que je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler . Je me sens rougir quand mes yeux suivent les contours des muscles saillants. Evidemment, je ne suis plus une petite fille , il m'est arrivé de voir Harry ou Ron torse nu , mais ce n'était pas la même chose . Jamais ça ne m'avait fait cet effet là ... !

_**Note de l'auteur : j'ai droit à un petit commentaire ? oui ?Non ? ^^**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre qui devrait arrivé après -demain ! : ) **_


	3. Pourquoi

_**Note de l'auteur : La chose la plus important d'abord : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaire , je vous adore ! Merci beaucoup , vous êtes ma motivation quotidienne , vous me pousser à écrire , à rectifier ce qui est moins bien dans mes travaux et si ce que je poste me plaît , c'est grâce à vous tous ! **_

_**POV Lucius**_

Malgré la douleur qui envahi mon corps , je peux voir Miss Granger rougir en retirant ma chemise . J'en déduis que c'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve devant un homme en partie dénudé . Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une petite réflexion bien délicate , selon moi , bien que la souffrance me coupe le souffle :

- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Miss Granger ?

- Si vous voulez parler des 3 énormes entailles que je vois là , oui j'aime beaucoup , énormément même !

Quel caractère ! Je ne pensais pas que la gentille demoiselle avait ce répondant ... J'admire les femmes qui ont le sens de la répartie ; Narcissa , elle , avait été éduquée de manière à se taire et à obéir aux ordres des personnes qui sont suposées lui être supérieures . Quel dommage , nous aurions pu avoir tellement de conversations intéressantes si seulement elle avait su parler sans toujours être d'accord avec moi .

-Quelle réponse très Serpentard de votre part !

- Je ne répondrais même pas à ça Mr Malefoy ! Maintenant , arrêtez de bouger ... VULNERA SANENTUR ... , murmura-t-elle la baguette pointée sur mon torse .

Une vague de douleur se propage dans tout mon corps . Je ne vois plus , je n'entends plus , je ne pense plus ou seulement à cette douleur qui me tiraille de partout .

Ma main se resserre sur le poignet de Miss Granger dans un geste compulsif . J'essaye de me concentrer sur la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sous la mienne ou sur les battements de son coeur que je peux ressentir dans les veines de son poignet .

J'ai à peine conscience de ses doigts qui écartent les bords déchirés de mon pantalon pour avoir accès à laune autre blessure lancinante , celle-ci sur ma cuisse .Cette fois , après qu'elle ai lancé le sort de guérison , je ressents de terribles crampes , comme si de l'électricité parcourait ma jambe pendant une éternité .

Les yeux fermés , la respiration courte , je serre encore plus fort le poignet de Miss Granger .

J'ai l'impression que ce traitement dure depuis des heures , peut-être vais-je finir par mourir.

La douleur que je ressents est aussi forte que celle d'un DOLORIS ... Quelle douleur puis-je encore supporter avant que mon corps cesse de se battre ? Soudain , la douleur faiblit , mais elle ne se retire pas entièrement . J'ai toujours les yeux fermés et la respirtation haletante quand je sens une main se poser sur ma joue .

Quelques semaine auparavent, le fait qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe me touche de cette façon m'aurait répugné et dégouté mais maintenant ça me réconforte de savoir que je ne suis pas seul . Sa présence m'appaise ... D'autant plus que je n'aurai plus l'occasion de voir une femme si je vais à Azkaban . Je dois aussi avouer que Miss Granger a évoluée de manière très attirante au fil des années ,

- Monsier Malefoy , pourriez-vous lacher mon poignet , vous me faites mal .

J'ouvre doucement les yeux en comprenant ses paroles pour voir son poignet bleu à l'endroit exacte où ma main se trouvait quelques instant auparavant .

-Ex... excusez moi

Après autant d'années , il est dure de s'excuser , mais étonnemment je me sens mieux .

Un léger sourire éclaire son visage .

- Ce n'est rien ...

Je me rends compte de la fatigue qu'elle doit ressentir après m'avoir soigné pendant si longtemps . La magie nécessite de l'énergie , encore plus la magie de guérison . Sans compter qu'elle s'est battue toute la nuit ...

-Pourquoi ?

C'est le seul mot qui parvient à quitter mes lèvres et je ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler en disant "Pourquoi".

Elle parait hésiter mais elle répond finalement :

-Vous étiez blessé, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là ! Je vous l'ai dit , j'ai des principes .

Ce sont ses seuls mots et je sais qu'elle n'en dira pas plus .

_**POV Hermione .**_

J'ai dépensé énormément d'énergie afin de soigner les blessures de Monsieur Malefoy mais je suis fière de mon travail , les entailles sont presque entièrement refermées et le plus important : il ne perd plus de sang . J'espère juste une chose , sombrer dans un sommeil si possible sans rêve ! Je me laisse tomber contre le même arbre que Monsieur Malefoy sous le poids de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours .

Je prends soudain conscience de l'air glacial en sentant les frissons courir sur mon corps . A mon plus grand étonnement , une cape vient immédiatement s'enrouler autour de moi . Je lève mes yeux interrogateur vers le Mangemort à mes côtés .

-Vous aviez l'air d'avoir froid , dit-il simplement pour se justifier .

Je continue de regarder dans ses yeux sans dire un mot . Les yeux dans les yeux , nous passons un certain temps plongés dans nos pensées respectives .

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment .

Une évidence me frappa soudain , si toutes les filles de Serpentard fantasment sur Lucius Malefoy , ce n'est pas pour rien . Pour un homme de son âge , il est très bien conservé ! Même avec son apparence négligée il reste ... magnifique . Je m'en veux de penser ça , mais ce n'est que la pure vérité .

- Je vous admirais ...

Il parût ébranlé par ce que je viens de dire si simplement . Je crois que je peux le comprendre , moi aussi je suis choquée par mes propres mots . Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire , c'est impossible , ça ne peut pas être moi!

- Et ? demanda-t-il

Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? La vérité , je dois lui dire la vérité .

-et vous êtes un homme vraiment beau , lui avouais-je .

Je me choque moi-même en disant cela mais après tout , ce n'est pas un mensonge .

- Je vous remercie Miss Gran...

- Hermione s'il vous plaît .

- Seulement si vous arrêtez les "Monsieur Malefoy " . J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux mage qui mérite le plus grand respect et je peux vous assurer que je ne le suis pas . D'ailleurs , je crois que vous le savez vous aussi .

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un petit peu à sa remarque . J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus ris , j'avais oublié combien cela me détendait .

- D'accord Monsieur Malefoy .

Une fois de plus , je ris en me rendant compte de mon erreur . Je vois ... Lucius ... qui me fixe avec un léger sourire en coin . Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit , le visage de l'homme à mes côtés se rapproche lentement du mien . Ses lèvres s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres des miennes comme pour me demander la permission ...

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée dans ce chapitre . La relation avance très vite , mais je l'ai imaginé de cette façon . Cependant , je peux vous assurer qu'il ne se passera rien de plus avant quelques chapitres . **_

_**Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? **_

_**Ps : Je vais répondre à tous les commentaire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre ! :)**_

**_Merci et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours ! ^^ _**


	4. Ne pas perdre espoir

_**Note de l'auteur **__**: Oups ... je poste un petit peu plus tard que prévu , j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :) Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire , je vous préviens , je pleurais en écrivant la fin ... J'espère avoir réussi à communiquer mes émotions afin que vous puissiez plonger dans mon univers ! REVIEW !**_

_**Ici, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui me laisse de précieux commentaires ! Je vous adore , vous êtes la raison qui me donne envie d'écrire , de relire , et de relire encore pour toujours chercher à améliorer mes histoires :) Merci à vous tous ...**_

_**Werewolfs-team : Merci pour tous tes commentaires encourageants . J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont ! Ps : tes fanfics sont merveilleuses : j'adore ! Bonne continuation et merci de m'avoir ajouter dans tes auteurs favoris ! **_

_**Diane37 : Merci de suivre cette histoire et c'est promis , je ne m'arrêterai plus à des moments comme ceux là ^^ **_

_**Aurélie Malfoy : D'accord , la prochaine fois je ne m'arrête plus dans des moments importants ... oups ^^ J'apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires encourageants, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Jabelherdra : Merci ! C'est vrai que le rapprochement est rapide , mais je l'ai toujours imaginé de cette façon ... J'attend ton avis sur les prochains chapitres avec impatience !**_

_**Candice-21 : Merci à toi , j'essaye de poster le plus souvent possible mais parfoit ,je n'y arrive pas , comme cette fois-ci par exemple !^^ C'est promis , je vais me rattraper !**_

**_Pour les autres commentaires , merci à tous ! Patience , la suite arrive ^^_**

**_J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !_**

Sa présence si près de moi me fait peur mais elle me réjouit aussi, je sais que se sont deux sentiments opposés et j'avoue que c'est très étrange de les ressentir en même temps . Je n'ai eu que deux petits copains , Victor et Ron , dans ma vie et j'ai la sensation que si je donne la permission à Lucius cela sera différent . Malgré le combat qui fait rage entre mon coeur et mon cerveau , je hoche doucement la tête pour lui montrer que j'accepte . Dans un moment comme celui-ci , je suis incapable de parler et , parfois, un simple geste est mieux qu'un longue phrase .

Prudemment , ses lèvres se posent sue les miennes . Je ne peux décrire mes émotions en sentant sa bouche bouger très délicatement contre la mienne . Trop vite à mon goût , ces sensations prennenf fin , il se recule ...

- Excusez-moi Hermione , c'était déplacé de ma part , je n'aurais pas dû faire ça .

A mon plus grand désarroit il commence à se relever .

Je n'en ai plus rien à faire qu'il soit un Mangemort ! Pour l'instant, il est juste un homme perdu , un simple homme qui a besoin d'aide . Et je suis comme lui, je ne suis plus Hermione Granger la célèbre amie de Harry Potter , cerveau du Trio D'Or , je suis Hermione Granger , errante et égarée dans la Forêt Interdite . Ici , le passé ne compte plus , seul le présent nous uni Lucius et moi .

De peur qu'il me laisse avec pour seule compagnie mes tristes pensées , j'attrappe son poignet . Mon geste est assez vif pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas partir, que je ne veux pas qu'il parte .

-Il n'y a rien de déplacé . Qui sommes nous aujourd'hui pour juger de ce qui est permis ? Je le voulais au moins autant que vous ! Nous sommes qui nous sommes . Personne ne peut changer le passé mais nous pouvons profiter du présent . S'il vous plaît ... ne me laissez pas seule !

Lucius se laisse lourdement tomber à mes cotés . Son expression était restée neutre tout au long de ma tirade mais , maintenant, je peux distinguer différentes émotions dans ses yeux gris acier . C'est étrange , jamais depuis que je l'ai rencontré , je n'ai perçu de sentiments sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif .

-Vous , vous ne serez jamais seule , vous avez des amis qui vous attendent sûrement . Pensez à tout ceux qui on eu peur pour vous , à tous ceux qui tiennent à vous . C'est eux que vous ne devez pas abandonner ! Ne pensez pas aux personnes pour qui vous ne pouvez rien faire , nous sommes des causes perdues !

Refusant d'écouter ses mots sans aucun sens , je me colle contre lui . Bien vite , mes lèvres caressent les siennes . Ce n'est pas un baiser langoureux , ni même un baiser sensuel , juste un baiser brûlant entre deux personnes qui ont peur de l'avenir .

Soudain , ses mots précédants prennent un sens dans ma tête : il veut que je le laisse partir , que je l'abandonne , que je retourne vers mes amis qui sont incapables de me comprendre .

Je souhaite me reculer de notre tendre étreinte mais sa main vient se plaquer à l'arrière dema tête , m'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de recul . Nos lèvres toujours scellées , mes bras autour de son cou , mes mains carressant ses cheveux , je prend conscience de quelque chose : pour la première fois depuis longtemps , je me sens bien !

Bien que je souhaite prolonger notre baiser , Lucius se retire légèrement .

- Sachez Hermione , que du fond de sa sombre et humide cellule une autre personne pensera elle aussi à vous . Personne , pas même des Détraqueurs , ne parviendront à m'arracher les souvenirs de cette nuit .

- J'aimerais que vous puissiez partir même si je ne pourrai jamais pardonner vos gestes de ces dernières années . Cependant , après cette nuit , je ne veux pas vous imaginer là-bas , lui répondis-je la voix tremblante .

Les larmes , depuis si longtemps retenues ,s'écoulent sur mes joues, des perles salées sur ma peau pâle . Une main douce vient immédiatement les chasser doucement . Je me déteste toujours de penser ça mais je profite vraiment de la sensation de la main de Lucius sur mon visage .

- Comme vous l'avez dit , certains de mes gestes sont impardonnables même si je ne les regrette pas tous . Selon beaucoup de monde , je mérite de croupir dans une cellule d' Askaban . Je ne m'y opposerai pas car je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper , c'est une évidence contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire .

- Vous pourriez fuir , ...

- Pour aller où ? Ce qu'il reste de ma vie est ici . Je suis fatigué de fuir , j'aurais accepté la mort à bras ouverts , çela aurait été ma délivrance .

C'est seulement à cet instant que je me rends compte de son immense désespoir . Ces paroles sont celles d'un homme résigné , qui a perdu toute trace d'optimisme .

- Vous ne devez pas baisser les bras . Après tout ça , vous êtes en vie et vous allez sûrement avoir une deuxième chance pour tout recommencer .

Pour la première fois depuis de notre échange , Lucius ne répond pas tout de suite . Ce n'est pas comme si il ne sait pas quoi répondre , c'est plutôt comme si il hésite à parler . Il baisse la tête , le regard rivé au sol , sa voix n'est qu'un murmure chargé d'émotions :

- J'aimerais que toi aussi tu me donnes une seconde chance , que tu sois cette deuxième chance .

Pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre cette déclaration , je chercher à voir son expression sans rien répondre pour l'instant .

Soudain , je réalise avec horreur les bruits qui nous entourent , ou plutôt les cris qui nous entourent .

Lucius relève la tête et me donne un petit sourire triste . Je suis choquée de voir une unique larme glisser le long de sa joue gauche ... J'aimerai tellement le consoler comme il l'a fait pour moi mais cela est malheureusement impossible .

Je distingue maintenant une dizaine sillouettes qui s'avancent comme des ombres , baguettes tendues vers nous .

Je me lève avec difficulté , mes jambes tremblent . A mes côtés , Lucius fait de même , son expression résigné de retour .

Comme si le temps passait au ralenti , je le vois jeté au sol sa canne qui contient sa baguette aux pieds des aurors qui se tiennent maintenant juste devant nous .

Kingsley Shacklebolt ne tarde pas pas à s'avancer . Un discourt funeste mais auquel on devait s'attendre s'echappe de sa bouche :

- Lucius Malefoy , vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour plusieurs motifs comme cruauté , torture , séquestration , meurtre , racisme , et j'en passe . Vous serez transféré à Azkaban en attendant votre procès devant le Magenmagot !

Comme dans un autre monde , je regarde Lucius avancer vers les aurors sans même se retourner . Je ne peux ni parler , ni bouger , le trop plein d'émotion me submerge comme si tout les souffrances du monde reposaient sur mes frêles épaules .

Arrivé au côtés de Kingsley , Lucius se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux , ses yeux gris acier me poignarde pour essayer d' accéder au plus profond de mon âme . Ce regard suffit pour me faire éclater en sanglots une fois de plus .

Les aurors ne se soucient même pas de moi , j'ignore même si ils m'ont vu ! Ils transplannent tous ensembles , emmenant Lucius Malefoy avec eux .

Je suis seule , en pleurs , au milieu de la Forêt Interdite ...

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : Ici se termine le cinquième chapitre . Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**- Je veux des commentaires !**_

_**- Ne t'avons-nous pas appris la politesse ? **_

_**- OK OK ... Pourrais-je avoir des commentaires s'il vous plait ? Je promet que je serai gentille tout le temps si vous m'en donner et je posterai mes chapitre rapidement ! **_

_**Bref , j'arrête de déconner : Review tout le monde ! **_


End file.
